Dare to be Skilled
by Light of The Heart
Summary: Early into the training trip with Jiraiya Naruto is captured by Akatsuki. Fortunately Jiraiya is able to get him back to the leaf village in time for him to be saved; but losing the nine tails has dire consequences for Naruto's ninja career
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto

"Dialogue" _'Thought or Flashbacks' _**"Large Entities" **'Thought in Flashbacks'

Dare to be Normal

Early into the training trip with Jiraiya Naruto is captured by Akatsuki. Fortunately Jiraiya is able to get him back to the leaf village in time for him to be saved; but losing the nine tails has dire consequences for Naruto's ninja career.

Two people are walking down a dirt road towards a small settlement, one is a tall man with long white hair that reached down to his waist he was wearing a green short shirt kimono with matching pants with a red haori over it he also had a large scroll slung across his back. His travelling companion was a short blond haired boy who was wearing an orange tracksuit that had blue shoulders; both of them had green backpacks on as well. They were the Toad sage Jiraiya and his newest apprentice Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hey Pervy sage why are we going to this town I mean shouldn't we be focusing on my training?" Naruto asked curious as they had left the leaf village a month ago and they had not done anything that seemed like training to him.

"Kid listen I have to meet up with a one of my contacts in this town apparently he has vital information on the akatsuki or at least that is what the message he sent says" Jiraiya spoke seriously "that and this town has some really cute girls for me to research" Jiraiya giggled at the last part which Naruto responded to with a tired sigh.

"I thought that this trip was supposed to be to prepare me to fight akatsuki not to look at girls" Naruto tiredly stated.

"HA you fighting akatsuki, listen to me kid YOU will not be fighting akatsuki what I am training you for is so that you can survive long enough against them for help to arrive" the man said with a serious tone.

'_I will start to believe that when you actually train me'_ Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto sat down on a bed in his and Jiraiya's room at an inn he and Jiraiya had arrived in the small town an hour ago and they had checked into the inn that he was in now in Jiraiya however had vanished somewhere Naruto's wallet vanishing with him.

Naruto sighed as he grabbed his backpack and started to pull his stuff out the first thing that came out was a bunch of clothing that he would have to wash as soon as he found somewhere to do it, what came out next was what he was really after it was a series of books these books were very familiar to Naruto as he had been given to him years ago but he had never fully read them; they were his academy textbooks. Naruto glanced at the cover of each book before settling on a book labelled Leaf Village History which he started to read. He had taken to reading them as he thought there may have been things that he had missed in his first attempt at going through them.

'_I am so glad that I brought these with me otherwise I may not have learned anything this month'_ Naruto thought annoyed as he felt that the Toad sage was wasting his time _'I swear he has been really annoying since we left the village with his constant perversion hell he got us kicked out of the last town we visited'_ Naruto shuddered as he remembered what the townspeople said they would do to Jiraiya if he ever came back.

Naruto decided to focus back on his book rather than thinking about homicidal townspeople _'okay let's see where I am up to hmm the later stages of the third war, isn't this around the time that the fourth Hokage became a war hero this should be interesting' _as he was reading Naruto was surprised about how little the book covered the exploits of the fourth Hokage _'seriously he was supposed to be really active during this time why isn't there much about him in here, maybe what he did during this time was classified but still even if it was classified there should be a lot more that this'_ Naruto thought to himself as there were only a few paragraphs about the role the fourth hokage had in the war.

Naruto shoved his books back into his bag a few hours later as he smiled to himself _'finally I have finished all of my academy crap but what should I now I didn't bring anything else to read or do maybe I should have a look around this town' _Naruto was about to open the door to his room when it came crashing in towards him.

As he looked to see who had sent the door flying Jiraiya suddenly ran up to him and hugged him reeking of booze "I am so sorry Minato I'm sorry I left your son to himself for all these years but I just couldn't look at him without seeing you in him he looks so much like you I just couldn't do it but it's okay now I have brought him with me on a trip so we can be like a family now even if he doesn't know about our connection" Naruto was shocked at what Jiraiya had just said to him apparently he was the son of one of Jiraiya's old students and judging by what Jiraiya had said they were supposed to have a close family like relationship with each other.

'_But which student of his was I related to I mean the only one I know of was the fourth hokage and while I admit that we do kind of look alike I would know if we were related wouldn't I, someone would have told me if I was' _thought a shocked Naruto as he backed away from the drunken sannin "I have to go" Naruto said as he ran out of the room in a hurry.

"Okay see ya Minato" the drunk barely managed to get those last words out before he fell straight into unconsciousness.

Naruto ran through the town looking for a way out _'I have to get away from here from him, is me being his old student's son the only reason that he even considered training me hoping to have some kind of familial relationship with me or was the only reason he trained me because I look like his old student and he sees him in me' _Naruto considered these possibilities as he finally found a road that would take him out of the town.

"Thank goodness I am finally out of there" Naruto said to himself as he left the town and ran looking for a small river that he and Jiraiya had spotted as they were approaching the town. Naruto was looking for the river as he just wanted to be away from Jiraiya as what Jiraiya had said had both shocked and confused him _'am I just a replacement for his old student or did he actually want to train me for me' _Naruto questioned himself over this matter and he found himself struggling to accept that might Jiraiya actually want to train him _'does he actually want to train me but if he didn't he wouldn't have brought me on this trip but he could have just brought me because I am apparently the son of his student and he just wanted to relive old memories, something like that is far more likely than him actually wanting to train me'_ thought a somewhat depressed Naruto _'that must be it I mean I am supposedly his student's kid and I suck as a ninja maybe he just wanted to have someone that would be like a family member'_

Naruto sat at the small river that he had just arrived at and decided to think of something other than Jiraiya to think of _'I need something to distract me from Jiraiya ah I know my friends back in the village' _Naruto smiled to himself as he thought about his friends back in the village Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Sakura and Sasuke "Sasuke" Naruto sighed to himself, his one-time best friend who had attempted to defect from the Hidden Leaf and sever their bond. They had fought each other at the valley of the end with Sasuke fighting to kill and with Naruto fighting to save his friend from the clutches of Orochimaru. Naruto was currently thinking of how their fight ended.

_Flashback_

"_I said this before, but even you were waiting very anxiously for this, right? Neither Kakashi nor Sakura are here right now there won't be anything to stop things like last time" Spoke Sasuke with a grin as he stuck to the stone statue of Madara Uchiha by his feet._

_Naruto remained silent not bothering to respond to Sasuke's words as he was more focused on maintaining his footing on the water _'maybe I should have practiced water walking more I am having trouble keeping myself upright' _he thought to himself trying to ignore his feet dipping into the water he was standing on._

"_I'll say it once more, I will kill you" Sasuke said as he jumped onto the waterfall and started the hand signs for the Chidori._

"_Bastard I'll beat you back to you old self!" shouted Naruto as he used the Shadow clone Jutsu to make a single clone so they could form a Rasengan. _

_Sasuke ran down the waterfall as Naruto and his clone finished making the Rasengan. Sasuke started running on the water as soon as he reached the bottom and started charging straight at Naruto. "Let's go" Naruto's clone yelled as it grabbed Naruto's arm so it could spin him around to give him more momentum "eat this" it yelled as it released Naruto's arm sending him straight at Sasuke with the clone dispelling itself immediately after the release. As Naruto and Sasuke neared each other they prepared to unleash their strongest jutsu against the others however Naruto due to being inexperienced with using the Rasengan while water walking lost his footing just as he and Sasuke were about to make their attacks clash. Sasuke's Chidori went over Naruto's shoulder and Naruto himself ended up head butting Sasuke in the stomach _'this is my chance'_ Naruto thought to himself as he barely managed to regain his footing and slammed his Rasengan into Sasuke's stomach right where he had just removed his head from "Rasengan" cried Naruto and Sasuke went flying away from him straight into one of the valley walls._

"_I won bastard" Naruto said as he approached Sasuke's body. Sasuke was unconscious from the attack and the collision with the valley wall and looked to be severely injured "now then how am I supposed to get him back to the village without hurting him more" said Naruto to himself as Sasuke's stomach had clearly been torn open from the Rasengan and Naruto did not want to hurt his friend any more than he already had "ah screw it granny will just fix you up anyway" and with that Naruto grabbed Sasuke's leg and started dragging him back to the village _'But still the end of that fight one mistake of mine won me that fight yet it could have also cost me the fight' _Naruto growled to himself _'I really need to train more so that easily avoidable mistakes like that will never happen again'.

_Flashback End_

When Naruto had gotten back to the leaf village he had not been surprised to see that Sakura was waiting at the gate for him to return he was however surprised that immediately upon getting to the gate she had run up to him and hugged him for bringing Sasuke back to her which after their hug she had grabbed Sasuke and ran straight to the hospital with speed that Naruto was pretty sure rivalled Lee's. He had also been congratulated by the other members of the Sasuke retrieval squad that were conscious and the Hokage herself lady Tsunade with promise of an extra-special reward once he got back to the village from his trip.

"I should do some training now to make sure that this walk was not just to clear my head I mean I seriously need to start working even harder than before" spoke our hero "how about I practice water walking with a Rasengan so that the next time I fight I don't lose my footing next time yes that would be best".

"Well well look who it is Itachi, the nine tails Jinchuriki" an amused voice said from behind Naruto as he jumped away from the river he was standing on and looked at the one who had spoken.

"Hm you are right Kisame it is him" spoke a cold voice that Naruto definitely remembered hearing before as he turned around to look at the ones who spoke. One was a very tall man with blue skin and hair and the other was a shorter man with black hair and red eyes with three black tomoe the one thing that these two had in common was a black coat with red clouds on it.

"Itachi Uchiha" Naruto said in a frightened voice that spoke of the fear that Naruto felt towards Itachi the fear that wasn't caused by the fact that Itachi could kill him with ease it wasn't even the fact that Itachi could torture him without laying a hand on him it was simply due to the fact that he couldn't feel anything from Itachi's gaze even when he had seen the nine tails he had felt something from its gaze but from Itachi he felt nothing.

"You will be coming with us" declared Itachi as his Sharingan started spinning around to cast a subtle genjutsu that would put the target to sleep almost immediately.

"Dammit" muttered the blond as he fell straight into dreamland.

As Itachi caught Naruto's limp form Kisame asked him a question "are you sure about capturing him now didn't the boss say that we would be catching him last"

"I know but I doubt we would have gotten a better opportunity than this to capture him besides even if the leader decides to wait with the extraction of the beast we will not have to deal with the likes of Jiraiya or Kakashi Hatake attempting to save him" spoke Itachi with his usual stoic voice.

"Alright then let's go to one of our bases and ask the boss if he wants to begin the sealing" suggested Kisame as he began to walk towards the closest akatsuki base.

As Itachi and Kisame approached the nearest Akatsuki base in the early morning of the next day a plant like man who was one half black and one half white started growing out of the ground "Hey what have you got there **is that the nine tails Jinchuriki**" started the white half while the black half finished off the sentence.

"Yes it is him we found him alone with Jiraiya nowhere to be found so we took the opportunity to capture him" the stoic Uchiha stated to the plant man as an entrance appeared in front of them "please notify the leader".

"No need I am already here" spoke a voice that appeared out of nowhere within the base along with a semi-transparent image of the speaker "I wasn't expecting you to get the Jinchuriki now but we can begin the extraction of the beast from its Jinchuriki as soon as I summon the other members" finished Pain.

"Are you sure about doing this I thought that we needed to seal the nine tails last" questioned Kisame who was honestly unsure about doing the sealing now.

"There is no need to worry it can be done either first or last just not any in between" he reassured Kisame "now summoning jutsu" he cried as he slammed his semitransparent palm on the floor. The ground started rumbling which was quickly followed by a statue rising from the ground. The statue was very large and looked to be made of stone it had a blindfold over it face and also had handcuffs on its wrists. "Assemble" he called out to nowhere as he Itachi, Kisame and Zetsu jumped onto four of the statues fingers with five other people appearing on most of the other fingers with one remaining with no one on it. "It is time for extraction it will take roughly three days so be prepared for it" Pain told the other members of akatsuki leaving no room for argument.

"Let's get this over with I want to go kill some people" a silver haired man shouted at Pain.

"Never mind the idiot just start this already" a tall masked man with a slashed out waterfall headband said.

"Sealing Technique: Phantom Dragons Nine Consuming Seals" Pain called out and with that nine blue dragons came out of the statues mouth and struck Naruto's body.

What none of them had noticed was that Naruto had been awake ever since they arrived at the base but hadn't done anything because he knew he wasn't strong enough to escape from them _'so this is how I die I never accomplished my dream and I never did anything of worth'_ tears started to build up behind his eyelids _'but at least I was able to make some friends'_ Naruto thought to himself as he was about to give up _'I just wish I could do something to show my friends how much they meant to me NO I won't just lay down and die but what can I do' _Naruto wondered_ 'wait did that man just say "_we can begin the extraction of the beast from its Jinchuriki"_ does that mean that the beast needs to be inside me for them to take it at least I can get some revenge as I die plus how many people get to avenge themselves' _he thought with false happiness as he tried to enter his mind.

**Mindscape**

Naruto arrived in his mind and started looking for the cage the housed the nine tails so he could release it _'if their focussed on extracting it from me they won't be prepared for the beast itself' _Naruto thought as he ran through his mind looking for the cage. After running for fifteen minutes he finally arrived at the cage "finally I found you why the hell did it take so long?" shouted an annoyed Naruto.

"**It is because those humans trying to remove me it made it harder for the seal to connect to your** **mind you moron" **spoke the nine tailed fox calmly from behind its cage.

"Listen fox I am going to remove the seal that contains you however I want you to destroy everything out there" proclaimed Naruto.

"**Oh wow a human wants me to kill things how surprising" **the fox sarcastically said as Naruto approached the gate that was its prison.

Naruto grabbed the piece of paper that was in the middle of the gate and was about to pull it off when a hand grabbed his arm. The hand was connected to a man that's very appearance in his mind shocked Naruto, the man was tall he had blond hair, blue eyes and was wearing a leaf Jonin outfit with a short-sleeved long white haori that had an orange flame like design on the edges. Naruto knew exactly who he was the man who had sealed the nine tails inside of him as well as being the man who was apparently his father "f-fourth hokage" said Naruto in a quiet voice.

"**FOURTH HOKAGE GET IN HERE SO I CAN RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB" **roared the nine tailed fox as it saw the man who had imprisoned it.

"That doesn't sound very fun now does it Naruto" the aforementioned hokage queried as he pulled Naruto away from the gate.

"What the hell are you doing here you are supposed to be dead you can't be here" exclaimed a shocked Naruto.

"I don't have time to explain much son but I can explain some things" the man quietly stated "first of all how I am here when I sealed the nine tails in you I also sealed part of my chakra I originally had it set so that I would only appear if you reached an eight tailed state but I guess you trying to remove the seal also qualified for my appearance I also sealed some of your mothers chakra although it looks like you won't get to meet her secondly the reason I am here is to help you either by reinforcing the seal or helping you remove as you clearly intend to do" explained the fourth "but before I get to that are there any questions that you have for me"

"I have two questions for you are you my father and what is your name the academy textbooks don't say it?" questioned Naruto trying to get over the shock of having the fourth hokage in his seal.

"Yes I am your father and my name is Minato Namikaze now are you ready to break the seal" responded Minato as he prepared to release the full seal.

"Yeah let's go" proclaimed Naruto as he walked back to the gate and ripped the paper off the gate.

"Eight Trigrams Unsealing technique" cried Minato as the symbols that would release the seal appeared on his arm and hand which he then shoved into Naruto's stomach right where the seal was. The lock on the cage rapidly collapsed as soon as he shoved his hand in Naruto's gut followed by the cage swinging open and the nine tails running straight out. _'Good luck Naruto I know that even with you losing the nine tails you will find a way to survive though I am sad that I won't get to see you become a man' _"Goodbye son" said Minato with tears in his eyes

The akatsuki had only been standing on the statues fingers for half an hour before something that none of them expected to happen had occurred. The red chakra that was coming from Naruto's mouth suddenly started to build up around Naruto followed by a massive burst of the same red chakra from Naruto's stomach which converged into a solid shape above Naruto. It was the nine tailed fox. Naruto's body dropped to the floor as Pain and all the members of the akatsuki had simultaneously lost focus on the sealing jutsu with the emergence of the beast.

"What the hell is going on" one member who appeared to have a pony tail shouted to the others.

"Either our sealing jutsu disrupted the hosts seal or the host himself removed it" Pain spoke in a calm voice although he only barely managed to hide his shock at what had happened. "Itachi Kisame Zetsu you have to get out of there immediately you are too useful to let die at this point" he ordered with a voice that bordered on shouting.

As Pain was ordering them however the nine tails had opened its mouth and started charging chakra to form a tailed beast ball which it completed at the same time he finished speaking. The ball was released in the direction of the sealing statue as if the nine tails was trying to destroy it and not the people on it.

"It's trying to destroy the sealing statue" roared Pain _'damn I can't unsummon it in time'_ he thought with annoyance that part of his plan was about to be destroyed. The ball collided with the neck of the statue which quickly gave way with only minor resistance as the ball went straight through the statue erasing every part that it came in contact with before bursting out of the back of the statue and continuing straight into a nearby wall which was immediately erased before the ball went outside essentially alerting anyone that may have been looking for them of their position. The nine tails followed this up by slamming one of its tails down on Naruto and jumping out of the hole it just made in a mad dash for freedom.

"All members we will meet at the hidden rain village in one week we will discuss our new plans there" Pain said with a tired voice as he surveyed the damage the statue had taken he wasn't even sure if the statue would be usable again he released the summoning that he had used for the statue and then released the Magic Lantern Body Technique. All of the members bar Itachi, Kisame and Zetsu vanished.

"Let's go" spoke Itachi as he walked off with Kisame while Zetsu fused with the ground and left none of them caring that Naruto's body was still on the ground.

**Hello this is my first story so please provide some constructive criticism as I am still very inexperienced. Just so you know I really do not plan on doing any pairings as I have no experience with romance and wouldn't know what to write.**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto

"Dialogue" _'Thought or Flashbacks' _**"Large Entities" **'Thought in Flashbacks'

**Alright a quick author note I have changed the title from Dare to be Normal to Dare to be Skilled I feel that Dare to be Skilled better shows what I want to write in this story.**

Dare to be Skilled

"What the hell happened here" screeched a loud female voice waking a white haired old man.

"Huh what who's there" shouted the old man as he jumped out of bed looking for a threat. He looked around and noticed that the bed next to his was empty. "Hey lady have you seen my travelling companion he's short, blond haired and wearing an orange eyesore" he queried the female inn worker.

"No now tell me what happened to the door?" she said as she pointed to a door that looked to have been partially ripped off its hinges.

"I may have kicked it open when I got back to the room last night from my time with the cute girls" Jiraiya started seriously but finished giggling while thinking of the girls from last night they had large breasts, cute faces and were very naïve which meant if he played his cards right he would be getting lucky tonight.

The look on his face disgusted the woman who left after telling him that he will be paying for the door repairs and to go downstairs for breakfast. He took a quick shower and swallowed an anti-hangover pill that Tsunade had invented many years ago which he followed up with a trip to the dining area _'I hope they have something good'._

Jiraiya ate a surprisingly good Ham and Cheese Omelette for breakfast before leaving the inn. "Now I have to go find the kid, considering the fact that he left his stuff here he must be planning to come back but it never hurts to be cautious" Jiraiya muttered to himself as he started looking around the town for Naruto. He checked the local parks, the shops, the bars and anywhere that there were kids that might be Naruto's age but he had no luck with his search. "Where could that kid have gotten to?" he questioned himself as he look up at the sun _'looks to be around 8am maybe he's back at the inn'_ he thought as he begun to walk back to the inn.

"He's not here either dammit" a frustrated Jiraiya said as he had just gone back to their room and he started wonder if his new student was this much of an idiot _'seriously he knows that akatsuki is after him for the nine tails'_ he stopped at this thought _'could akatsuki have taken him dammit I have to find him'_ "Summoning jutsu" he cried as he placed his hand on the ground a puff of smoke appeared from where he had placed his hand and a brown skinned toad that was tall enough to reach his knee appeared "Gamakiri you are the best tracking toad I know of I need you to find someone for me here is his scent can you trace him by that" he said as he handed Naruto's bag which he had just grabbed from their room to the toad.

As the toad sniffing Naruto's bag Jiraiya started to walk back and forth impatiently in front of the toad "come on how long does it take for you to get a scent" questioned the impatient man as it had already been thirty seconds since the toad started and he was really worried about Naruto.

"I can do it fast and I can do it right which would you prefer?" the lazy toad replied to Jiraiya's question as he continued sniffing Naruto's bag.

"I would prefer fast now get a move on" shouted the Sannin at the toad not caring that the townspeople were starting to think he was crazy for talking to a toad.

Thirty seconds later the toad stopped sniffing the bag and pointed towards the edge of town "I have his scent now pick me up and I will show you the way" the toad told Jiraiya. Jiraiya picked the toad up and ran as fast as he could to the edge of town.

Jiraiya arrived at the river that Naruto had been at last night "his scent led you here" said Jiraiya to his toad companion as he looked around for Naruto "he's not here" the man finished.

"His scent doesn't stop here but it is joined by two others but they are not anyone I am familiar with" the tracker toad told Jiraiya as soon as he stopped looking for Naruto.

The number of other scents here worried Jiraiya _'two people were here with Naruto akatsuki works in two man teams it must have been them' "_Gamakiri show me where those scents lead and quickly it is an emergency" a worried Jiraiya ordered as he picked the toad up again and started running the moment the toad pointed to a direction. _'Dammit brat did you really get yourself captured' _the worried man thought as he ran.

Jiraiya had been running at max speed for about four hours and according to his toad he was closing in on Naruto's position and would be there in a few minutes. _'Please be okay Naruto I lost your parents, my students from the rain village, my teammate and my sensei I can't lose you too'_ the worried sannin thought as he arrived at the place that Naruto's scent stopped "is this really where his scent leads it looks like a dead end" queried the toad sage to his companion as where Naruto's scent had stopped the was just a large rock formation with no entrances.

"Yes this is where his scent leads try destroying the area right in front of you his scent may continue on the other side of the wall" replied a very tire toad as he looked around looking for another possible entrance.

"Alright Rasengan" he cried as he formed the sphere and immediately crashed it into the rock. The front of the rock collapsed as the Rasengan ripped straight through with Jiraiya immediately stopping the Rasengan once the entrance stopped collapsing. The man and toad ran inside the rock formation looking for traces of Naruto. They were both shocked however once they got inside as the back wall of the rock formation they now knew to be mostly hollow was missing as well as the appearance of what appeared to be very large footprints and a crater that looked to be a tail from a great beast.

"Hey I found someone" shouted the toad from the inside of the tail shaped crater as he spotted a body that was clad in orange embedded in the rock.

"Naruto" shouted Jiraiya as he jumped down to the body so he could inspect it. It was just as he had feared the body was Naruto's _'please kid don't be dead' _Jiraiya thought as he checked Naruto for any vital signs. He was overjoyed when he heard Naruto breathing and his heart beating even though it was a lot weaker than it should be it meant he was alive "Gamakiri go back to Mount Myōboku and reverse summon us immediately" ordered the toad sage as he pulled Naruto out of the rock.

"On it" said the toad as it disappeared in a puff of smoke with Jiraiya and Naruto following.

Jiraiya and Naruto appeared in front of Gamakiri who had been joined by Gamakichi and Gamatatsu "hey what's up with Naruto?" asked Gamakichi in an uncharacteristically serious voice.

"Maybe he needs some snacks" the dim witted Gamatatsu stated to his brother as though snacks was the solution to any problem that may occur in life.

Jiraiya ran straight past them as they were talking looking for the Distant Body Water pool so he could get to the leaf village as quickly as he could. As he arrived he noticed an old female toad waiting for him "Lady Shima so you were the one who chose to come? I need to get to the leaf village quickly" he ranted as she stepped in front of him.

The toad quickly started yelling at Jiraiya "of course I'm here Pa is resting and I am the only toad other than him that knows how to use the pool that can summon you as well".

Jiraiya quickly bowed to Shima "thank you for the help Lady Shima" the sage thanked her as she jumped into the pool _'please hurry Lady Shima I am not sure how much longer he can last' _as he readjusted the blond on his back.

Shima quickly came out of the water pool and started going through hand signs "summoning jutsu" she shouted with that a large puff of smoke appeared. The smoke however was quickly dispersed as a large blur shot out of it.

"Thank you" shouted Jiraiya as he began his run to the leaf village.

"Just make sure you save the kid" she shouted back before she jumped back into the pool to head home.

Jiraiya ran straight to the leaf village hoping that he would be there in time. He quickly arrived at the gates where he was stopped by the on duty gate guards "halt who goes there" the man stated not bothering to look up from writing his report on the daily visitors.

"It's me Jiraiya now go to Tsunade and tell her to meet me at the hospital now move" he yelled at the man as he ran into the village towards the hospital. The man dutifully followed his orders and left his post while telling the other man on guard duty that he had to leave.

The man approached the Hokage's office and knocked on the door "come in" a voice from inside shouted so he opened the door as he walked inside Tsunade asked him "why have you come to my office? Report"

"Lady Hokage as I was performing guard duty lord Jiraiya arrived back in the village and he ordered me to come here to tell you to meet him at the hospital he however did not say why just that you are to be at the hospital" the man reported.

"Alright dismissed" she said while getting up to meet Jiraiya _'I hope nothing bad has happened'_ she thought worried as she walked out of her office.

Jiraiya had arrived at the hospital in short time and had ordered the nearest nurse to take Naruto off his hands "you take care of him until Tsunade gets here" after his order he sat down on one of the chairs in the waiting room, as the nurse started checking Naruto over Tsunade burst into the waiting room.

"Jiraiya what the hell did you call me for?" screamed Tsunade as she caught sight of her old teammate. Jiraiya stood up from his chair ran and ran straight to Tsunade to explain why he called her to the hospital.

"Naruto is dying and you are probably the only one that can save him" explained the man as he pointed towards the nurse who was checking over Naruto.

Tsunade dashed over to Naruto shoving the nurse out of the way so she could examine him "let's see his heart is slowly failing but it is already getting close to completely failing which needs to be taken care of immediately and" her hands drifted to his stomach where the seal is "massive chakra haemorrhaging from his stomach this is very very bad" she muttered to herself. "You" she said to the nurse she had shoved "get him into emergency treatment room 1 and start basic treatment for heart failure I will be there in a minute you" she pointed at another nurse "go get every able bodied Hyuga medic I don't care if they are on leave or off duty get them here now" she ordered as she went back to Jiraiya "what the hell happened to him?" the very concerned woman demanded angrily.

Jiraiya nervously swallowed the saliva that had gathered in his mouth as Tsunade spoke "I am uncertain but I'm pretty sure that the Akatsuki got to him" responded the now terrified sannin despite knowing that this response would lead to a bunch of questions that he did not want to answer like what he was doing when Naruto was taken and how much of an idiot he was for losing the kid.

"We will be talking after I treat him but know this if he dies so do you" threatened Tsunade as she left Jiraiya to go treat Naruto and hopefully save his life.

Tsunade sighed as she left the treatment room after five hours of treating him they had finally managed to stabilise Naruto's condition he wasn't out of the woods yet but at least now he had a far better chance of survival than before.

"What is his condition?" asked the very concerned toad sage as he approached her with a cup of tea in hand for her.

Tsunade sat down on one of the chairs that was outside of the emergency treatment room while beckoning Jiraiya to sit down on one of the other chairs with her as she took the cup of tea "we managed to get him to a relatively stable point, the failing heart was pretty easy to take care of but the chakra haemorrhaging was a bitch but we took care of it so as long as he doesn't use any chakra for the next week he should be fine which means we will have to find something to keep him occupied" both of them gave a sigh of relief at what she had said.

Jiraiya started crying out of relief "thank you Tsunade thank you so much for saving him you have no idea how much he means to me" he said with tears rolling down his face.

"Yes I do, you love him like you would a grandson trying to impart what little wisdom you have and also your perverseness" she stated with a small smirk. "But I checked his seal during the later stages of treatment and from what I could tell the seal has been broken which means either akatsuki has the nine tails or the nine tails is free" the blonde hokage informed her old friend which caused him to grimace "now tell me how did akatsuki get their hands on him?" the woman asked seriously which made Jiraiya stiffen and clench his fists while looking down in shame.

"I got drunk and when I came to he was gone I had Gamakiri help to track his scent which led us to his body inside of a hollow rock formation with a blown out back wall" he recounted his search for Naruto to the slowly angering woman "when we found him he was in a tail shaped crater and looked to have been embedded in the rock by the tail that made it, there were also a few giant footprints so I think we can assume from that and the blown out wall that the nine tails was released and got away from the akatsuki" he told the now confused woman.

"Wait you found him embedded in solid rock, you couldn't have there was no trace of any injury aside from the heart failure and the chakra haemorrhage you must have seen wrong" bluntly stated Tsunade.

"I know what I saw he was definitely in the rock he wasn't very deep but he was definitely in there" responded Jiraiya angry that she had accused him of lying about something this serious.

Tsunade sighed at his reaction to what she said "if you say so you may have lied about many things like the Onbaa but this isn't something you would lie about" the serious sannin said.

"The Onbaa is real dammit I both met and wrestled with one" Jiraiya told her happy to have something to take his mind off Naruto's condition.

Naruto did not awaken until three days later with the time before his awakening seeing Jiraiya and Tsunade constantly running themselves ragged thinking of a number of unlikely scenarios that could possibly affect his recovery this was despite the faith that they both had in Tsunade's medical skills. When he did awaken he was greeted by both of their worried faces and repeated questions about how he felt. "How are you feeling? Are you in any pain? Do you need something to drink? Some food?" Tsunade rapidly asked him.

"Look guys I feel fine I can't wait to start training again" he said with a large smile trying to reassure both of the worried adults "now can you tell me how long I have been out for and how long till I can start training again" inquired the blond genin as he looked around at his hospital instantly disliking all the white and the strange smell that all hospitals have. He did not want to stay in the hospital for very long if he had to deal with both the constant whiteness and the smell as it made him feel sick.

Tsunade smiled at him "the earliest you will be able to get out of the hospital to train is five days from now however until then I will need to do some tests on you and you will have to answer some questions mostly about how you were captured" she explained to the now sulking blond.

Naruto sighed as he figured that the sooner he told them the sooner he would get out of the hospital "I guess I can explain I was trying to clear my head with some training outside of the town that we were in Itachi Uchiha and the fish man appeared out of nowhere did something to me that made me sleep the next thing I know I am on a cave floor listening to a conversation that a couple of the members were having before they started trying to remove the nine tailed fox which caused me to black out" he finished with that leaving out the fact that he had released the nine tails as he was pretty sure they would be pissed about that.

"Did you catch the name of the sealing jutsu that they were using before you passed out? If you did we could try to find some sort of record, maybe even a counter for it" questioned Jiraiya who was looking at Naruto with a calm face hiding what he was truly thinking _'I know that you left something out but what didn't you tell us'_ the worried sannin thought.

Naruto perked up at the question not expecting Jiraiya to ask that question of all questions "I think the person who did the jutsu called it Sealing Technique: Phantom Dragons Nine Consuming Seals" the curious blond answered. Jiraiya raised an eyebrow at the name of the technique as it was one that he had never heard before.

Tsunade gave Jiraiya a light tap on the head which sent him head first into the floor "Jiraiya leave the boy alone he can answer the rest of our questions later" she said to the man with his head in the floor and followed that up by pointing at Naruto who was starting to sweat at what she had done "and you stay there don't do anything to piss off or annoy the nurses while I am getting you something for you to occupy you time with while you are here" with that said she walked out of the room leaving Jiraiya and Naruto alone.

"Jiraiya we need to talk" stated Naruto in a serious voice while Jiraiya looked up from his place on the floor.

"Alright kid what do you need to talk about? Do you want me to teach you about women? Sex? Both?" the perverted sage asked his apprentice.

Naruto glared at Jiraiya with a blush on his face "no it's nothing like that" he shouted while Jiraiya seemed disappointed with Naruto's response to his offer "I want to know why when you were drunk you called me Minato?" asked the surprisingly serious genin.

Jiraiya did not know what to say he was shocked that he had called Naruto by his father's name even if he was drunk at the time he did not think that he would actually do it "did I really call you by that name?" queried the shocked man.

"Yes you did" Naruto answered which made Jiraiya sigh "that's not all you said though you also said that I was his son so tell me is that true?" questioned Naruto with a glare.

To say that Jiraiya was stunned was an understatement he had revealed classified information while drunk and that was something that he had never done before unless he was doing it intentionally "Minato was my old student and you do look a bit like him" Jiraiya looked towards the ground _'I am sorry Naruto but this is for your own good' _"but he was not your father it was probably just my drunken rambling" he lied.

A glare was the response that Naruto gave him "get out I want to be alone right now" Naruto said while looking away from Jiraiya _'I can't believe that he would lie to me like that if he had admitted it I probably would have accepted an explanation about why he was gone but now I won't let him try to explain himself' _the angry blond thought.

"Alright but if you need me just tell either Tsunade or the closest nurse and I will be here" the sannin gave his response while walking out of the room.

As Jiraiya closed the door Tsunade approached the room with a couple of books about jutsu for Naruto to occupy his time with "Jiraiya what are you doing out here in the hall? I thought that you would be trying to spend as much time with Naruto as possible" stated Tsunade.

Jiraiya looked at her seriously "I screwed up badly when I was drunk I called him Minato and told him that he was Minato's kid" he waited for the shocked look on Tsunade's face to disappear before he continued "not just that but he just asked me if it was true and I lied to him telling him that he wasn't with what I said about him being Minato's kid being the ramblings of a drunk" Tsunade looked pissed now.

"You moron how could you let that information slip" the woman demanded of him "at least you did some damage control to prevent him from asking too many questions that information is too dangerous to let out" she finished as she grabbed the door handle.

Jiraiya looked at her as he remembered what Naruto said "don't go in there Naruto wants to be left alone for now" he told her as she was about to pull the door open which made her stop what she was doing and she began to walk away.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto

"Dialogue" _"Flashback Dialogue" _**"Large Entity Dialogue" **

'_Thought or Flashbacks'_ 'Thought in Flashbacks' _**'Large Entity Thought'**_

**Thank you to everyone who has been reading my story I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

Dare to be Skilled

The peace and quiet that Naruto had gained after he told Jiraiya to leave only lasted half an hour as Tsunade had come in at that point with his old team Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi along with some books "hey" he called out "what are you guys doing here?" the blond genin asked.

Kakashi a tall man with spiky grey hair who was wearing the standard leaf Jonin outfit with his headband tilted over his left eye answered him "well we heard that you were back in the village so we decided to pay you a visit".

"Yeah loser we're here to see you although I only came because Kakashi and Sakura dragged me here" a young black haired and black eyed teen who was wearing a dark blue shirt with white shorts stated with a bored expression.

Sakura a pink haired green eyed girl wearing a red qipao dress with tight green sorts underneath slapped Sasuke's arm and started to tell him off "don't be mean Sasuke he is our friend and teammate you shouldn't be so reluctant to visit him plus he saved you from Orochimaru if it wasn't for him you could be anywhere so you should be nicer to him" the girl admonished Sasuke.

"So you just came for a visit huh well thank you I wasn't expecting to see you guys so soon after I woke up" Naruto happily stated with a smile "So Kakashi sensei will I be training with you again seeing as I am back and all?" he excitedly asked.

Kakashi smiled at Naruto's question amused that one of the first thing that the blond had asked about was training "I'm not sure it isn't really up to me who trains you is for Tsunade to decide but I am pretty sure that you will be continuing your training under lord Jiraiya" answered the man.

Naruto looked down losing his smile at Kakashi's answer "but what if I don't want to train under Jiraiya anymore what then?" he demanded.

Everyone in the room was shocked at what Naruto had just said after all who wouldn't want to train under one of the sannin "are you saying that you don't want to be Jiraiya's student anymore?" questioned Tsunade who was the first to get out of her shock to which Naruto nodded. "Well let's put this training talk to bed for now we will finish this talk in a few days after you have recovered enough for active duty" Tsunade stopped the training talk with that.

Naruto looked at her with a quizzical expression "what do you mean recovered enough for active duty I'm fine?" he stated as he got out of bed trying to prove his statement true only to fall flat on his face.

A deadly serious Tsunade answered him as she put him back in bed "even if you feel fine you are not your heart came close to failing plus you were haemorrhaging chakra which if not for you immense chakra reserves along with your healing factor would have killed you so no training for five days at the minimum" she said to a now gobsmacked Naruto.

"FIVE DAYS MINIMUM FOR TRAINING! Why?" he shouted at Tsunade to her surprise as this response meant he wasn't fully paying attention to her earlier.

"Yes five days minimum I told you this earlier did you not listen to me when I told you this before?" she queried him.

He looked away from her "I thought that was just so I would answer your questions about being captured by akatsuki" said Naruto which made Tsunade sigh.

A hand rose "Who are akatsuki? Why did they capture Naruto? and what is chakra haemorrhaging?" Sakura asked both Naruto and Tsunade who both looked at her surprised as they had both forgotten about the other people in the room.

Naruto decided to answer before Tsunade could "akatsuki are a group of high level criminals who are after the different tailed beasts they were after me because I used to have the nine tailed fox sealed inside me but I don't have it anymore and I have no idea what chakra haemorrhaging is care to tell us?" he started his talk looking at Sakura who had a look of pure shock on her face but finished it looking at Tsunade.

A tired sigh from Tsunade was the response to his question "you do know that the fact that you lost the nine tailed fox is something that you shouldn't tell people about right?"

"Why shouldn't I tell people about that? People already knew I had the nine tails so they should know that I don't anymore, now tell me what is chakra haemorrhaging?" Naruto said which annoyed Tsunade at how little he seemed to understand about what could happen to the village if it became known that they didn't have a Jinchuriki anymore.

"First of all you shouldn't tell people about losing the nine tailed fox because the village is still in a somewhat delicate position after the invasion a few months ago and if it became known that we don't have a tailed beast working for us the other villages may see it as a sign of us being weakened" stated Tsunade to which Naruto nodded as though he understood although Tsunade doubted that he actually did. "The answer to your second question chakra haemorrhaging is when a person's chakra network is leaking large amounts of chakra into their body at both a high pace and in an uncontrolled fashion this can lead to organ damage as a person's organs have a limit to the amount of chakra that can be channelled through them before they give out in addition to this it can also cause you to have chakra exhaustion because of these two things it is almost always fatal the fact that you survived is a testament to the medical skills of myself and the other staff members who participated in your treatment so be grateful" explained Tsunade to those in the room.

Naruto waved her off "yeah yeah I'll be sure to thank them if they come by" said with a dismissive tone.

Kakashi smiled at Naruto "you should be more grateful to them I would much rather be visiting you here rather than going to your funeral" he remarked casually.

Sasuke snorted "yeah we haven't had our rematch yet so be grateful that I get another chance to kick your ass" smirked Sasuke to Naruto's ire.

The angry Naruto started to yell at Sasuke "I beat your ass before and I'll beat your ass again" he shouted.

"Calm down Naruto you're in the hospital for a reason" Sakura spoke up to stop the upcoming one sided argument "and you Sasuke don't try to pick a fight with Naruto yet" she glared at Sasuke.

Tsunade clapped her hands loudly before dropping some books down on Naruto's bedside table "alright everyone Naruto needs some rest so say goodbye and Naruto these are some books for you to read to keep you occupied after you have gotten some rest" she said much to Naruto's dismay.

Naruto looked at the books with a grimace "I have to read those but reading is so boring" he whined.

She motioned to the books "These books are about different types of jutsu, I want you to study these so you can be prepared for these things in the future, you should be aware though that I will be talking to you about these things to make sure that you fully understand it" she told Naruto this with a kind smile.

He looked at her in surprise "but don't you have other patients" he asked.

Tsunade smiled at him "I have arranged to have myself be in charge of your recovery which means aside from my duties as the Hokage I will be spending time with you" _'not to mention with this arrangement I get to drink without Shizune knowing' _she thought with a crooked grin. "Now everyone out" she ordered.

With some final goodbyes from his team and Tsunade Naruto was left alone to rest.

**LINEBREAK**

Two men wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them and conical straw hats were walking down a very populated street in a village that appeared to be heavily industrialized and rain was pouring down on them. They were in the Hidden Rain Village for a meeting with the leader of the organization that they were both apart of Akatsuki; their leader had called for a meeting today exactly one week from their failed attempt at sealing the nine tails to discuss future plans for the group. One of the men was very tall with blue skin and had a white object wrapped in bandages on his bag with the other man being quite a bit shorter with cool black eyes being barely visible underneath his hat.

The taller one turned to his partner "hey Itachi why do you think the leader called us to the hidden rain? I mean wouldn't the security measures here cause us some issues with preventing others from knowing our motives" he asked.

Itachi looked at his partner "the leader has no doubt already prepared countermeasures against possible spies and as for why we are in the hidden rain the fact that this village is so closed off from the rest of the world makes it an excellent place to hide something provided the village security doesn't target you" explained Itachi to which his partner Kisame had a look of understanding on his face.

Kisame looked up at the sky "Itachi have you noticed?" he queried.

Itachi nodded "yes this rain is unnatural and filled with chakra" Itachi answered before he stopped walking while signalling Kisame to stop as well.

The reason they stopped was that a woman had appeared in front of them she had blue hair with a light blue paper flower, pale skin, amber eyes, a labret piercing and she was wearing an akatsuki uniform "Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki follow me Lord Pain is waiting for you" she ordered them walking away before they could answer her.

They started following her wondering where she was taking them; they followed her for fifteen minutes before they arrived at the tallest building in the entire village. "This is Lord Pain's main base of operations this is also where our meeting will take place" she spoke as she opened the front entrance and went inside with them following. The three of them eventually arrived at a large room with a rectangle shaped table in the middle of it that had an orange haired man with a large amount of facial piercings and light purple eyes with a ripple pattern on them sitting at the head of it with several other people sitting along each side with only three seats left free that they quickly took.

"Welcome" the orange haired man started "I am Pain and you are all here for an update on our situation and a discussion of the revised plans that I have made due to the failed extraction of the nine tails" they all knew this already but reaffirming their current situation would make sure that the group was all listening to him. "The first topic for discussion is the sealing statue unfortunately it is no longer usable which means that I will be preparing something else to use for safely containing the tailed beasts" he decided to start with the bad news knowing that this would be the most surprising bit of news for the group.

Kisame looked at him curiously "you made it didn't you why can't you just make a new one?" he queried.

"I didn't make it I prepared it for the tailed beast sealing but I didn't make it" Pain answered to Kisame's surprise.

"Huh I thought you made it" Kisame said shocked.

Pain looked around at the group "are there any questions regarding the sealing statue?" he asked and received a collective NO from the other members. "The second topic will be what you will be doing until I have prepared our new sealing tool; I have some assignments for all of you the first is for all members you will hunt down bounties and taking jobs as you have before but I want you to focus on the bounties more in addition to this any bounty that is A-ranked or above I want you to offer them positions as agents for Akatsuki however if they decline kill them immediately" he ordered them.

The various members were surprised at their new orders "does this mean I can show more people my art un?" a man with blond hair in a half ponytail and blue eyes asked.

A silver haired man spoke up at what the blond had said "it means you pathetic heathen that I will be able to do more sacrifices to Lord Jashin in fact why don't I make you my next one?" he shouted as he picked up a triple bladed scythe and jumped over the table at the blond who put his hands underneath his cloak and into some pouches.

Before they could start fighting Pain appeared between the two of them and pointed his hand at the silver haired man "Hidan you may have been a member for only three weeks but do not think that allows you any leeway when it comes to attacking other members of Akatsuki if you do not sit back down I will kill you myself is that understood?" glared Pain at the now named Hidan he looked at the blond "settle down Deidara you should reign in your temper if you wish to live longer" spoke Pain in a cold voice.

A tall tan skinned man with a slashed out waterfall headband decided to speak up hoping to get the talk back on track "are there any specific targets that you want us to go after first?" he asked wanting to have a better idea on primary targets.

Pain sat back down on his chair and nodded at the man "there are Kakuzu however only certain members that I feel can handle the targets will go after them" he answered Kakuzu who nodded "the first target will not be offered a position in Akatsuki as he betrayed us before" he stated to the members surprise.

Deidara spoke up "you mean you're sending us after Orochimaru first" he said with a manic grin on his face.

"Yes he betrayed us before but I left him alone as I thought he may have a use at a later date but I have now decided that keeping him alive is too much of a risk for us to let live anymore; the members who will be going after him will be Deidara, Sasori and Itachi I expect the three of you to put him down for good"

Deidara groaned "do I have to work with Itachi on this? Me and my man Sasori can handle this alone un."

"That may be but Itachi will go with you just to be sure" said Pain neutrally. "The next two targets will be two missing ninja from the Hidden Cloud Village S-ranked Kei and A-ranked Eru, Kisame and Hidan will go after Kei while Kakuzu will go after Eru alone their skills will be useful for our group" he explained.

Kisame looked at Pain curious "who are they I'm not familiar with their names?" he asked.

Kakuzu decided to answer for Pain "S-ranked Kei was a Hidden Cloud Jonin but left the village after he tried to remove the eight tails from its Jinchuriki claiming that only someone of his power could use it correctly to bring the entire continent under the rule of the Hidden Cloud he was stopped by the Raikage before he could complete the removal. Power wise he is weaker than the Raikage but he is smarter about how he uses his power plus he invented an S-ranked forbidden jutsu during the last war so he is a very dangerous person" explained Kakuzu.

Kisame looked interested at this "what kind of forbidden jutsu and what about this Eru?" he asked.

Kakuzu decided to continue his explanation "S-ranked forbidden jutsu Lightning Barrier Encampment it utilizes sealing jutsu and barrier Nin-jutsu as a base it traps a large amount of people inside a barrier sucks out their chakra converts it into lightning chakra and releases it inside the barrier it was used in the war to trap then kill enemy forces, due to the amount of people it can kill along with the fact that it takes barely any of the users chakra and that it was only escapable by either time space jutsu or chakra draining techniques it was declared S-ranked" he said to Kisame's shock.

"So the reason that I'm being sent is because of Samehada's ability to absorb chakra and Hidan is being sent is because he can't die right" Kisame summarized which Kakuzu nodded at.

"As for my target the A-ranked Eru she is one of the two ninjas capable of the Heavenly Transfer Technique the only other one capable of it is the Raikage's assistant Mabui in fact Eru was involved in the development of the technique, as for why she is an A-ranked missing ninja during the development of the technique she supposedly made a back door into the technique and she also stole all the future plans into upgrading the technique and while this would normally not be enough to have her A-ranked the Raikage was worried about other villages getting their hands on her so he offered an A-ranked bounty for her dead" Kakuzu explained to those gathered.

Pain decided that it was his turn to speak "they are your assignments the final topic for our meeting is the introduction of a new member Tobi show yourself" he ordered as a spiralling ripple appeared in mid-air from which a man with an orange spiral mask appeared.

None of the Akatsuki members were prepared for what he said when he finally spoke "Hiya hiya everybody it's super nice to meet you I'm your new co-worker Tobi" he crowed excitedly to their bewilderment at how excited he was.

As everyone's gazes shifted to Pain he spoke with a sigh "I know he seems like a bit of an idiot but he is surprisingly skilled at spying and infiltration so try to be patient with him" he ordered "okay everyone meeting over go start your assignments" he finished. With that they all left.

**LINEBREAK**

The past five days that Naruto had spent in hospital were boring however that didn't matter now as he was probably getting out today _'just as soon as granny gets here and finishes her tests then I will be free' _he thought with a grin _'but I am not quite sure if I can look at her again after THAT talk'_ he shuddered at this thought.

_Flashback Previous day_

_Naruto was sitting on his hospital bed bored out of his mind when Tsunade walked in "hey brat how are you feeling today?" she asked._

_Naruto perked up at seeing her "I'm fine can you let me out?" he answered._

_She chuckled as he had asked her that every day but even if she gave him the same answer as before it won't stop him from asking again in fifteen minutes "no you cannot leave yet even though you say you feel fine there may still be something wrong with you" he started to look depressed at this._

"_But it's so boring here" he whined "I already finished those books you left me so I don't have anything to do anymore" he continued._

"_Quit whining brat there will be one final test tomorrow then you should be ready to go so be patient" she said reassuringly._

_He pouted at this "but I'm bored" to which she shook her head._

"_It doesn't matter if you're bored you have to be patient, how do you expect to become a good ninja with so little patience?" she asked reproachfully to which he looked down embarrassed at the fact that he had no answer to that. "Now do you have any questions for me before I leave?" queried Tsunade._

_He blushed "um the other day Jiraiya mentioned something called sex and said he could explain it but I wasn't sure what it was so I didn't ask him about it and I was wondering if you could teach me about it" he nervously requested._

"_You seriously don't know what sex is?" she asked in disbelief and received a nod in return "don't they cover this topic in the academy?" she questioned him._

_Naruto nervously chuckled "I may have missed that lesson" this response made her sigh._

_She cleared her throat "okay I will explain sex for you but pay attention and don't interrupt got it" to which he nodded._

_What followed was a long lecture on the topic of sex what to do, what not to do, how it works and what it is for, as the lecture went on Naruto got redder and redder only to have her finish the lecture when he was about to faint from embarrassment "Y-you mean that's what sex is a guy puts his thing in and then he" he couldn't even finish his sentence because of how embarrassed he was._

_Tsunade shook her head with a chuckle "yes that's exactly what sex is although it is not just for having children most people have sex for fun" she explained to the now quiet blond "ahh I remember back when I was younger the amount of times that I had sex like the time that Dan and I started playing with some whipped-" her sentence was cut off by Naruto. _

"_NO NO NO don't say stuff like that granny" said Naruto rubbing his head trying to erase the mental images of Tsunade and her boyfriend together._

_She smirked at this "aww is Naruto embarrassed about sex" she teased him "okay then Naruto I will be leaving now unless you want to know more about sex" she joked before she walked out the door._

_Flashback End_

'_I don't think I can ever look at her in the same way again'_ Naruto thought embarrassed_._

Just then the door to his room opened revealing a group of people; they were Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke and a woman whom he had never seen before. As they came in to his room Naruto asked "hey granny who's the woman with you?" Tsunade decided to answer him before he got annoying.

"She is Ran-Mao Hyuga she was one of the people who helped in treating you and she will be the one who does your final health check okay" explained Tsunade to a now understanding Naruto.

Naruto looked the woman over she looked like she was in her late teens, she had short black hair in a bob cut, the normal white eyes of the Hyuga clan which to his surprise had a pair of glasses over them, she had a stern expression on her face and she was wearing a short sleeved grey kimono with a doctors coat over it she also had a headband covering her forehead,**{1}** at her appearance Naruto had one question "why is a Hyuga wearing glasses don't you guys have great vision?"

She adjusted her glasses slightly embarrassed "the reason I wear glasses is that my eyes are extra sensitive to chakra emissions with the seals on these glasses helping to supress that sensitivity, if I don't wear them I get frequent eye pain and headaches" she answered Naruto's question.

He had a look of understanding on his face "ohh so that's why, well you look really pretty with them on" he said honestly with a smile to the shock of everyone in the room.

Jiraiya, Kakashi and Tsunade were smirking at him, while Sasuke's and Sakura's jaws had dropped at Naruto's blunt statement with Ran-Mao becoming flustered at the compliment as being a Hyuga she had mostly been insulted about her needing glasses "wow kid when can we expect you two to start dating?" teased Jiraiya.

Both Naruto and Ran-Mao blushed at the tease while everyone else laughed "shut up Jiraiya she's way out of my league she's really pretty, she's a Hyuga and she's older than me there is no way I can date her!" Naruto shouted at the now chuckling sage.

"Everyone calm down" shouted Tsunade which everyone did immediately "we are here for Naruto's test so be quiet" she demanded.

Ran-Mao removed her glasses while activating her Byakugan "Naruto use a jutsu it doesn't matter which one this is so I can find out if there is any damage to your chakra network do you understand" he nodded.

Naruto got out of bed before he made a cross hand seal "Shadow Clone Jutsu" he called and his chakra flared before he screamed out in pain while collapsing to the floor with tears in his eyes. Everyone in the room rushed to him to help him.

Tsunade was the first to him and she picked him up "Naruto is something wrong? Are you in pain?" she asked with him nodding to both questions "where does it hurt?"

Naruto groaned in pain "it hurts everywhere but the pain is fading" he said to Tsunade's concern. Tsunade looked at Ran-Mao who had a worried expression on her face.

Both Tsunade and Ran-Mao put a hand on Naruto's shoulders to help him stand up "Naruto do you have any jutsu that are focussed in a specific part of your body?" he nodded "use it now please".

He put his right hand forward and channelled chakra "Rasen-aargh" as the technique started forming he cut himself off with a cry of pain while grabbing his hand "it hurts it hurts" he cried.

As Tsunade grabbed Naruto's hand to check it over Jiraiya decided that now was a good time to speak up "what's wrong with him? Why does it seem like he's in pain when he uses chakra?" he asked.

The one who answered him was Ran-Mao "I have an idea but there is one more thing I need to check before I am certain" she looked at Naruto "Naruto channel chakra into your hand but don't make it come out like with your shadow clone or that other technique just have it in your hand okay" he nodded before following her instructions.

As he channelled chakra into his hand he braced himself for pain but was surprised when it didn't come "Huh it doesn't hurt" he said to the relief of those in the room.

"Do you know what's wrong?" demanded Jiraiya.

Ran-Mao nodded "yes it appears that he is no longer able to project his chakra beyond his body without feeling incredible amounts of pain which means that most forms of Nin-jutsu and Gen-jutsu will be out of his reach in fact even most forms of chakra control will be out of his reach" she revealed to everyone's shock "I would recommend him being removed from the ninja forces entirely" she finished regretfully.

Naruto looked like his entire world was crushed _'am I going to be removed from the ninja forces but that's my life that's all I have I can't accept that I can't'_ he thought with tears going down his cheeks.

**[1] She looks like Sona Sitri from High school DXD but with the Byakugan.**

**Sorry about the lateness of this chapter I have had a cold for the last few days and I was unable to write.**


	4. AN

Just an Authors note.

I am sorry to inform any readers that I will not be able to update for a while as I am in my final year of high school and have a bunch of assignments that I need to do to pass my classes in fact I have two assignments that I have to do that the teachers say will take 10 weeks to complete. I will try to update when I can but my school work has to take priority. Honestly I picked the worst possible time to start as a fan fiction writer without realizing it. Once again I am sorry. Light of the Heart


End file.
